


To Not Lose You

by brontosauriio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brontosauriio/pseuds/brontosauriio
Summary: Big explanations for one favour, but first let me finish to dry your hair.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	To Not Lose You

Today’s practice was specially tiring for Kenma. Even so, he didn’t want to cancel his sleepover with Kuroo. It’s been a long time since their last one, although they used to have a lot when they were kids. At Kenma’s house, Kuroo took a shower first and then put on some of his clothes that had been left at his best friend's house or that Kenma had stolen at some point. Maybe ‘steal’ wasn’t the correct term, the truth is that the black haired never bothered for it, he just knows the other one prefers baggy clothes and didn’t give more thought to the matter. 

On the other side, Kenma heard Kuroo talking with his family while he was showering. Doesn’t matter how many times he has passed for this situation, it kept making him nervous thinking about what they were talking, if the laughs were for an embarrassing fact about him or a childhood memory that he preferred Kuroo didn’t know. When he got out of the bathroom, it was the first thing he asked.

“What were you talking about?”

“Huh? Well, nothing special. They just asked about how I was finishing the year and all that.”

‘Finishing the year’. Kenma still couldn’t believe Kuroo was going to graduate. Probably he wouldn’t find out until he found himself walking alone in the mornings. He didn’t want to show any worry about what he was thinking. So he stopped inquiring.

“Oi, Kuroo, I’m pretty tired after the super practice you came out with today”, his best friend’s boastful smile was immediate, “could you dry my hair, please?”.

The question took Kuroo by surprise, but there was no reason to decline and it wasn’t a problem at all, so he accepted without further ado. Kenma sat down on the bed edge and Kuroo placed behind him. They were some minutes in silence until Kenma spoke.

“Can I ask you a favour?”, Kenma said.

“Another one?”. Kenma could feel Kuroo smiling. “I guess so”.

“But this one is more complicated than the last one”.

“You know I’d do anything for you, dumbass, so just spell it out.”

Kenma sighed and started playing with his fingers, trying to find the courage to say it.

“Can we kiss?”

He expected an eternal silence, but Kuroo continued drying his hair and answered quickly.

“Yeah, sure, but can i ask why?”  
It was dumb to think that he can ask for something like this and not need to give any explanation. He lowered his head to not see Kuroo’s face in the mirror in front of them.

“I… I think I like you.”

“Think?”

“Ok, I know I like you.”

Kenma’s lips were soft and hot, probably for embarrassment. He took some seconds to realize that he had to reciprocate the kiss, so he finally pressed back onto Kuroo’s experimented lips. Kuroo was the one who finished the kiss and left Kenma breathless.

“I won’t tell you I don’t like you too, ‘cause I’m not a liar. But it's true that I can’t do nothing about it. I’ve been in love with you for years, you know?”

“Years? But you have had a lot of relationships.”

“I don’t know if a lot, but you’re right. Although, the idea of being in love with you comes back off and on, like when we spend more time together or when I put you more attention than usual. I can’t help it, Kenma. Because you’re the person who most understands me in the entire world and the one I like to be with the most. And it's for this that I can’t do nothing about it, because I know me and I don’t want to lose you. You know how all my relationships have ended, I’m not mature enough yet to keep a long time relationship.”

“Yeah, I know”. Kenma bites his lips for nervousness. He knew beforehand that he couldn't get much out of this and still he decided to do it. 

“I’m sorry, Kenma.”

“Don’t apologize, you haven’t done nothing bad. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?’”

“Yeah, and I know exactly what's going on in your mind and let me tell you that this is not gonna change anything, I’m not gonna get away from you or anything like that, so don’t worry.”

After that, they kissed twice, with little smiles in between. Then, they put this moment in a bubble they wouldn’t touch again all night and even the following years. Anyway, they knew that doesn’t mean to give up, they were determined even though they had to wait.

That night they slept cuddling, but actually cuddling, not like the other times when they proposed it (half joke, half serious) but within minutes one of them turned around. Even Kuroo dared to ask whether he could pet his hair and Kenma nodded. How could he say no to him? They were soulmates, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's kinda short and kinda sad, sorry. also, it's my first fanfic here so let me know what you think <3 see u


End file.
